Question: Find one-fourth of 6 times 8.
Recall that "one-fourth of" means the same thing as "one-fourth times." So we are asked to find  \[
\frac{1}{4}\cdot 6 \cdot 8.
\]We then have \[
\frac{1}{4}\cdot 6 \cdot 8 =\frac14\cdot 48 = \frac{48}{4} = 48\div 4 =\boxed{12}.
\]